An Affair to Remember
by lilmickey2008
Summary: After their night together, Marie thought that she was never going to see Torrie Wilson again. Well, guess who her new boss is?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have decided to do a sequel to my story,** _ **A Night to Remember**_ **. This story is going to feature Torrie Wilson, and an OC female, Marie. If you read my last story featuring these two, it was obvious that they have met before, and they actually slept with each other. Keeping those facts in mind, let's continue, shall we?**

 **Chapter One: A Very Pleasant Surprise?**

Marie could not stop thinking about the night she slept with Torrie Wilson. It was, plain and bluntly, the best sex she ever had. She had only been with a few other women, and Torrie was the best. Marie knew that she could say that with confidence. Marie prayed every night that she would be able to get with Torrie again, but with Torrie being a famous model that traveled all over the world like a rolling stone, and Marie having a career in business forcing her to stay in one location most of the time, Marie kind of had to face the fact that they were not going to meet up anywhere anytime soon, or worse. There was a good and more than likely chance that they were never going to meet again.

That was not the only thing that Marie had to worry about. About a few days ago, she got word that there was going to be a new CEO at the company that she worked. Marie shouldn't be worried, but it did have her on edge for a little while now. What really made her think was what changes was this boss going to follow through with to the company. Marie did not worry about being fired, because she was one of the best workers at her company, and almost everyone else there would say the same thing. She still had to worry that something very big might happen that will make her seek employment elsewhere.

Scary, huh?

* * *

As the day and time continued to tick away as rain would casually dropped in the sky from clouds, Marie knew that the things that caused her deep thoughts were going to come to ahead in a matter of hours. Marie sighed, as she sat at work and worked on her computer. The things that she was worrying about, still weighed heavily on her mind as she sat there. It weighed even more as she knew that the new boss was arriving today. It was kind of affecting her work, as she was still on the same report that she started once she got to the job in the morning.

Her office, a small but distinguishable one, had blinds on the windows that she can draw close, as they were now, when she wanted to work without the outside distractions. With that fact in mind, note that the new CEO walked right passed her, and into the office without Marie acknowledging that they had even arrived. Marie sensed that person being here, but she did not give that feeling even thought. She was going to have to face it, just as one of her friends at the office knocked on the front door.

"Yes." Marie said, signaling for whoever it was to come inside. Her friend, Chris entered and quietly closed the door.

"The new CEO is here." Chris whispered to her.

"Great, is it a male or female CEO?" Marie asked him.

"Female. Blonde, and shapely." Chris said with a smirk. Marie perked up when she heard what Chris told her.

"Okay then." Marie said.

"There's more." Chris said. "She told me that she wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Marie said, in disbelief. "Why?"

"No idea. But I wouldn't keep her waiting. It's not a good way to start a relationship." Chris said. Marie mouthed a thank you to Chris, and he left his office, and went back to his desk to keep working. Marie saved her work, and quietly stepped out of her office to head down to the new CEO's office. Every step that she took, more and more worried she got. She got to the door, and stopped and stared at it for a moment. She was still worried, and she was kind of shaking now. As with her office, the CEO's office had the blinds drew, and that rarely was a good thing. She took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in." The voice said. Marie braced herself, and with her eyes closed, she entered the office, and closed the door behind her.

"Well, we meet again." The voice said. Marie opened her eyes, and saw an all too familiar blonde sitting at the desk.

"Torrie..."

* * *

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me?" Torrie asked, looking over Marie with a sultry look on her face.

"You're working here now?" Marie asked her. Torrie stood up from her seat, and walked over to where Marie was standing. Marie noticed the short black skirt, and blue top that she was wearing. Needless to say, she looked even hotter now than when she first saw her. Torrie had a look on her face as if she was a lion stalking her prey. Torrie backed Marie into the door, and Torrie's face was inches, if that, from Marie's own face.

"Not only am I working here, but that would mean that I am your new boss." Torrie said, whispering into her ear, breath hitting the earlobe. "So let me explain what that means to you. If you make me happy, I will make you happy. I am going to put you to work, and I don't mean filing reports."

Torrie began to grope Marie's breast, and rub the area between her legs. Marie softly moaned erotically. Torrie backed off of Marie, and smiled.

"Well, now that we have met, I take it that you should be getting back to work." Torrie said. "I will talk to you later."

Marie, in a haze, left the office, and went back to her own. Once she got back to her office, and she made sure that no one was around, and that no one could see her, she smiled.

Work just got a hell of a lot interesting...

* * *

Marie went on about her day, just doing what she normally did, but in the same mind, she couldn't get her mind off of Torrie. Ever since she saw her again, she remembered that amazing night that they had all that time ago. She even contemplated getting back together with Torrie. Or even, become girlfriend/girlfriend in the first place, even something beyond a one night stand.

Marie was about to go home when Torrie opened the door to her office, and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Hey there." Torrie said.

"Hey, yourself." Marie said, trying to hide the blush that was developing on her face.

"Listen, about what happened earlier, and about what happened that night long ago." Torrie began.

"Yeah?" Marie responded, bracing herself for whatever was about to happen, or what Torrie was about to say.

"I don't regret it. Do you?" Torrie answered.

"Nope. Not at all." Marie answered.

"Seeing as how we are working with each other now, we are going to have to keep this on the, well, down low." Torrie said.

"That is fine with me." Marie said. There was a little bit of uncomfortable silence between them, then that silence was broken when Marie decided to speak up.

"So, what now?" Marie asked Torrie. Torrie had a seductive smile cross her face.

"What now?" Torrie asked her back, trying to drive her point home. Torrie stood up, walked over to lock her door, and walked back to where Marie sat, and Torrie straddled her.

"We are going to have a little fun before we go home." Torrie said, kissing Marie deeply.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but to be frank, it will be a short story. There will be more than this in the few future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that last chapter, I said that this was going to be a short story, and future chapters was brought up as well. To be honest, this might be the last chapter I do of this story. Anyway, if this story is going to become any longer, I will possibly know by the end of this chapter.**

 **Chapter Two: Indecent Proposal**

What scared Marie the most about her 'relationship' with Torrie was that Torrie was unpredictable. Marie enjoyed the lust filled days with her, but if Torrie kept it up, they were going to get caught, and that would be the end of things between them. One day, they were in the elevator, and Torrie began rubbing up against her, and slowly sucking on her neck. Marie had to thank the lucky stars that their elevators didn't have cameras inside of them for some reason, and that was the only reason they were not caught right then and there.

Torrie managed to let Marie get home, but not before giving her a really hot and tongue filled kiss before letting her go.

All the while she was at home, Marie couldn't help but to think that Torrie had something else in store for her. That came true as in the evening, Torrie gave her a call.

"Hey beautiful, what's going on?" Torrie said.

"Nothing, really. What's up?" Marie asked back.

"Well, I was thinking about heading out to a club, and I wanted you to come with me. Interested?" Torrie asked her.

"Sure." Marie said.

"Okay. Dress sexy. I will, and you are going to enjoy this." Torrie said, hanging up. Those last words really drove her crazy with ideas as to what Torrie probably meant. Knowing Torrie for as long as Marie did, she knew that meant anything, and that she was going to enjoy this really well.

* * *

Marie dressed in her low riding blue jeans, some black heels, and a black camisole button up top. She waited in a living room for Torrie to arrive, and after about ten minutes, Torrie sure enough did arrive right outside her house. Torrie drove a really nice car, and Marie noticed it once she pulled up and honked the horn to let Marie know that she was out there. Marie primped herself up once more, and exited the house and got into Torrie's car.

"Sexy." Torrie said. "How do I look?"

"Way sexier." Marie said. Torrie had on a short blue jean skirt, her hair was longer, and the matching top that she had on looked like it barely could contained her breasts. Marie could barely keep her eyes off of her.

"So," Marie asked Torrie, still staring at Torrie's breasts, "where are we going?"

"There is a special party that I am bringing you to." Torrie said.

"Really? What's going on there?" Marie asked her.

"It will be fine. Don't worry about it. You are going to have a lot of fun, and so will I." Torrie said as she was driving towards their destination. Marie knew that Torrie meant what she said, but this was really exciting her.

* * *

Torrie and Marie soon arrived at a home that had various cars out front, and the music was loud enough that they could hear it from right in front of the house. Torrie looked over at her, and smiled seductively.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Torrie said, as they both stepped outside of her car. Torrie led Marie by the arm towards the front door, and she knocked on the front door. Soon enough, the door opened, and a seductive looking female answered the door. She smiled at Torrie, but had a look of lust and craving the moment that she looked at Marie. Marie returned the favor, kind of. The woman wore some shorts that looked like underwear, and a small enough tank top that resembled a bra. There was something about the look that the woman kept giving Marie, though...

"Torrie, you said that you had a friend that you were going to bring with you, but I had no idea that she was this beautiful." The woman said.

"I told you that you had to see her in person." Torrie said.

"Come on in. I'm Lisa, by the way." Lisa said. Once Marie and Torrie entered the house, the sweet smell that was in the air began to turn her on even more than when she first saw Lisa. Marie then noticed that there were many other women there, and they were all dressed seductively. They eyed Marie like a piece of meat, and that excited her more. It either was the sweet smell that was in the air, or what not, but this was really turning her on, and she cannot explain it, or does she want the feeling to stop.

Soon enough, Marie found herself standing against the wall as she watched Torrie move around and talk to various women that were at the party. She had her head down as various women walk around, and talk to her, hitting on her.

"Hey beautiful, follow me." Lisa said, seductively. Marie, almost in a trance like state, had her hand taken by Lisa and led back to the back of the house, not seeing Torrie and Lisa share a wink.

* * *

Marie was lead to a room at the back of the house, and Lisa smiled as she opened the door, and led her inside. Inside was a pole that was like a stripper's pole, and a heart shaped bed that had red lace sheets on it. Lisa led her over to the pole, and stopped her right there.

"I was wondering something. Who do you think is more attractive, Torrie, or myself?" Lisa asked.

Marie had to stop and think about what she was going to say. Marie was in love with Torrie, and she even loved her, but Lisa was just as attractive, and had literally the same body with more muscles than she did.

"I...don't know..." Marie said. Lisa chuckled, and pressed up against Marie's body, and pushed her against the pole.

"It's okay if you think Torrie is more attractive than I am." Lisa said, whispered in her ear. Marie was in a trance, almost, and showed when Lisa led her to a wall, and pressed her against it.

"I do have a way of changing your mind." Lisa said. She gave her a quick peck on the lips, and covered Marie's eyes. Marie wondered what was coming next, then...

CLICK. CLICK.

Marie quickly opened her eyes, and tried to move her arms, but when she took a look at her arms, she noticed that she was handcuffed to the wall. Lisa was standing in front of her, hands on her hips, a seductive look on her face.

"Now the fun begins." Lisa said. "Oh, Torrie?"

Upon hearing her name, Torrie walked into the room, and smiled at both of them.

"Whoa, couldn't wait for me, could you?" Torrie said.

"Torrie, it's not what it looks like..." Marie began, trying to explain what was happening. Torrie crossed the room, and kissed her.

"Shh. I know." Torrie said sweetly, getting a confused look on Marie's face. Torrie leaned in, and kissed her lightly. Torrie stepped back, and unzipped the camisole that Marie was wearing, letting her bra bounced freely.

"What are you doing?" Marie said.

"You'll see." Torrie said. Torrie then reached into Marie's pants, and stuck two fingers inside of her.

It did not take long for Torrie to see Marie grinding against her hand.

"You like that, huh?" Torrie whispered. Marie didn't answer, she was too in the zone to even respond. Torrie began to kiss her all over, and what really drove Marie crazy was when Torrie began to kiss, bite, and suck at her neck and breast, all the while Torrie had her hand inside of her.

Torrie felt a gusher on her hand, and pulled her hand out of Marie's jeans.

"I love it when you get like that." Torrie said, giving her a loving kiss. It took a moment for Marie to get her bearings, but once she did, she smiled right back at her.

* * *

About a week later, after things between the two settled down, Torrie brought Marie out to a nearby beach, and it was there that Torrie told Marie that she had a surprise for her. Marie said, okay, and during all the time that they were walking along the beach, Marie was wondering just what Torrie had in store for her. It could be anything, especially after that little party that they went to.

"Okay," Torrie said, turning to Marie who was caught off guard by the sudden change in mood all of a sudden. "I have a little confession to make."

"Fine with me. Just say whatever is on your mind." Marie said.

"Okay, that party that we went to. I wanted to bring you there so, I can get one last romp before I make this relationship official." Torrie said.

"Official? Torrie, what are you getting at?" Marie asked her.

"Ever since that night we first shared, I have not been able to stop thinking about you, and I have never thought that I would fall in love with someone ever again. Then I met you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Torrie said, her voice shaking.

 _Wait, she brought me here, to...?_ Marie thought.

Torrie got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet black box, and that is when Marie suddenly found it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

"Will you marry me?" Torrie asked her. Marie covered her mouth, and jumped up and down happily.

"Yes." Marie said, as Torrie slid the ring on her finger. Marie threw herself into Torrie's arms, and kissed her passionately.

This was the happiest moment of each other's lives.

 **THE END**


End file.
